The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention, more particularly, relates to a method for personalizing a hearing aid. The invention also relates to a system for personalizing a hearing aid.
When fitting a hearing aid, the initial fitting appointment is rarely sufficient, and multiple follow-up visits are often necessary. Most audiologists provide an up-to-date audiogram at the time of purchase.
Recently, hearing aids with wireless connectivity based on an open telecom protocol have reached the market. Binaural hearing aids based on proprietary communication protocols have been on the market for a decade. The Bluetooth connectivity is the most recent innovation in wireless interfacing for hearing instruments to audio sources such as TV streamers or mobile phones. Basically the fitting requires setting of a set of parameters. Hearing aids are quite small, and computer-wise most hearing aid have difficulties in handling major batches of software received in data packets as the hearing aids are missing a working memory of sufficient size. The preferred open telecom protocol has data packet size far too limited to handle the entire set of parameters to set in a few data packets.